


Nothing Left To Lose

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Icon drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7942275128/"><img/></a> requested by <a href="killerweasel.livejournal.com/">killerweasel</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

His shirt is ripped open, cotton sliding over damp skin and the protective tats inked into his body over weeks are revealed, but it don’t really matter any more, ain’t no point in hiding anything now.

His tongue slides inside his lower lip to find and play with the cut caused by Angel’s fists smashing into his face, and if he squinted some he could almost make believe it was like the old days.

A twisted smile curves his mouth, the bright acid taste of blood and sweat sliding down his throat bitter as the realisation that everything he’d heard was true and there’s no way in hell this is anything like the old days. Cause if it was it would be Angel on the side of good and glory and Lindsey lying on the floor curled into a fetal ball.

Looking down at the vampire sprawled at his feet Lindsey feels the last of his hopes and dreams burn down to ash and drift away.

Cause there ain’t nowhere to go, ain’t nuthin’ left to do when your heroes have sold out to the bad guys, except play the hand you got and hope you’re still standing at the end of it all.


End file.
